


【EC】圣诞快乐，Charles

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 在圣诞节见到你的国际通缉犯前男友，并不是泽维尔教授最期待的圣诞礼物。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 17





	【EC】圣诞快乐，Charles

“你在我的厨房里干什么？”Charles靠在冰箱门上发问，眼前正在试图拉开厨柜抽屉的黑影顿时停住了动作。

现在是纽约时间的凌晨两点，几天前才下过一场雪，窗外积雪半融，路灯的光亮反射雪堆后隐约透过玻璃窗照了进来，把餐桌映出一片白亮，勾勒出其上一个黑色的方形轮廓。

Charles自十三岁之后就不在房门后放一根棒球棒了，比起赤手空拳进行搏斗，他的心灵感应更值得信赖。

Charles和黑影对峙了几秒后，啪地一下打开了厨房的灯。

从天花板泼洒而下的灯光把整个厨房照得一片亮堂，让毫无准备的男人反射性地闭上了眼睛，像一头被车灯困住的鹿。Charles恼怒地把目光投向他的金棕短发，乱糟糟的，有好一阵子没修理过了；冒出胡茬的下颌，线条依然足够冷峻；皮夹克，肩部和肘部都破了口，像被利器划开的；黑色高领毛衣，看上去太薄了，不足以抵抗冬日的寒风。

还有血迹。大片的、触目惊心的血迹。

干涸的血迹凝固在他的额角、脸颊和鼻梁，那是一种浓稠的红，是开到成熟的玫瑰从枝头坠下，幽深、冰凉、腥甜。眉骨撕裂开一道新鲜伤口，眼眶淤青肿胀，深紫色的淤痕像是随意涂抹的拙劣油彩，破坏了一副美丽的画作。

在圣诞节见到你的国际通缉犯前男友，并不是Xavier教授最期待的圣诞礼物。

二十分钟后，Charles和前男友分别坐在餐桌的两端，像要美苏和谈似的对峙。餐桌的另一头放着Charles好不容易找出来的医药箱，和原先待在那的皮包靠在一起，白而硬的塑料和黑而软的皮革，泾渭分明。

Charles抱着双臂，没什么表情，面前放着一杯雾气氤氲的茶；对面的男人正在像几天没吃饭似的卷起盘子里的意大利面，也许他确实几天没吃饭了，但动作依旧有条不紊，Charles想，克制住了伸出心灵感应触须的念头。鉴于他自己煮了意大利面又泡了茶，Charles决定耐心地等他吃完。

后来他们又花了几分钟把盘子放到洗碗机里，然后清洗伤口，用酒精消毒，涂上药，再进行简单地包扎。生物学教授更擅长快速杀死小白鼠，而不是处理人类的伤口，好吧，变种人。幸好变种人很配合，全程任他处置，不像小白鼠一样吱吱吱叫个不停。

在用眼神勒令他脱下皮夹克和毛衣后，Charles意识到他的伤口比自己想象中还要严重一些，新的旧的伤疤溅射状绽开，肩部被他自己草草地缝了针，另一处伤口则仅仅止了血。Charles没敢拆线，只是简单地把刚刚的工序重复了一遍，再翻出几件自己的旧衣服给他穿上。

他们保持着怪异的沉默，现在已经离开了餐桌，坐在客厅的沙发上，出于对回合制的坚持，Charles认为自己既然已经先开了口，已经在棋盘上先行了一枚棋子，那么在对方做出回应之前，他绝不再说半个字。

当然，当他在半夜醒来，在意识边缘感受到那个熟悉的思维的时候，在看到那个男人第一眼的时候，就应该直接冲上去给他一拳，让他滚出自己的屋子，一了百了，而不是现在继续无言地僵持。

“Charles。”他终于开口打破了沉默，声音干涩，低沉一如既往。

你他妈来干什么？Charles想，在他们分手两年五个月零二十一天之后，在他刺杀了几个议员、科学家还有其他七七八八，炸毁了一个实验室，成为国际知名通缉犯、头号恐怖分子之后，在Charles坐了四个月的轮椅，经过数不清的物理治疗、复健，现在已经能离开拐杖一瘸一拐地走路之后，他为什么还要回来？

“他们圣诞节还要加班吗？”Charles问。

“什么？”男人疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“FBI、CIA、MI6、DGSE、摩萨德之类的，他们圣诞节还要工作吗？”Charles回想着自己在电视里看到的新闻，那上面往往只有模糊不清的照片和那个可笑的称号。

“没有摩萨德。”Erik很快回答。现在Charles允许自己叫他Erik了，既然他已经先行开口喊了Charles的名字。

“向我保证一件事。”Charles没接话，严肃地看着男人。

犹豫、好奇、惊讶和紧张一瞬间划过他的脸，Erik眨了眨眼睛，坐直了身体，肩膀绷得紧紧的，“那要看——”

“我要你保证，24小时，不，72小时之内不会有警察来敲我的门。”Charles说，“我不想毁了我的圣诞节。”

Erik松了口气，坐了回去，僵硬的身体曲线软化了，他甚至扯出了一个笑容，没有露出很多牙齿的那种，“当然。我猜他们圣诞节不工作。而且他们以为我在波兰。”他得意地挥了挥手。

波兰。当然是波兰。Charles在心底苦笑一声。这么多年来Erik把他的软肋摸得一清二楚，而他每次依然像一只傻乎乎的兔子跳入猎人布好的陷阱。

Erik从未带他去过那里，但他曾经在Erik的记忆里看到过那片墓地，和放在墓前的洁白花束。

“你能走路了。”Erik小心翼翼地说。

“那他妈是谁的错？！”

Charles不打算吼出来的，他应该像一个已经彻底放下过去的前男友那样，轻描淡写地冷哼一声，说些拜你所赐，托你的福之类的讽刺话语，然后合上这一页，永不翻开。

但他非常愤怒。他不常拥有这种情感，他向来对所有事都泰然处之，包括Cain对他的殴打，包括他们对心灵感应的恶意，包括Raven的离开，包括很可能导致他瘫痪的伤势，他的学生、记者和其他人都认为他理智非常，但面对Erik的时候，他的愤怒一触即发。

“我很抱歉。”

Charles难以置信地抬头看着他，怀疑自己听力出了问题，但是弥漫在他心灵感应周围的歉意如此轻柔，那双灰绿的眼睛收敛了锋芒，化作孔雀的尾羽轻拂过他的心脏。

“我没想伤害你。”他接着说，“而且……你已经拒绝跟我一起离开，我也不会强行带走你。”

Charles握紧了沙发的扶手。他当然是对的。几天后Magneto宣布为Sebastian Shaw的死亡和对他实验室的袭击负责，美国政府给出了300万美元的悬赏，而Charles重新回到了大学，继续担任教授，没人会相信他和此事有牵连。

“别说这个了。”Charles终结了对他们不愉快的过去的回忆，喝了一口茶，“你的伤是怎么回事？”

“人类之子。”Erik在说出这个名字的时候露出嫌恶的表情，仿佛吐出一颗带血的石子。

“我本来想直接过来的，”他缓和了表情开始解释，“但很快我发现我被他们跟踪了，花了几天时间才搞定。”

Charles能说什么呢。他想说你别一不小心把自己搞死了，不然我都不知道应该去哪里给你收尸。他想说他现在养成了看新闻的习惯，看到带有Magneto的字眼都心惊肉跳，“击毙”这个词成了他最恐惧词语排行榜的第一位，紧接其后的是“失踪”和“逮捕”。他想说要是你那一天被逮捕了我可能会不惜伪造文件也要同你结婚，以换得夫妻探视的权利只为当面给你一拳。他想说他的学生穿着“Magneto is right”的T恤而被学校安全委员会警告，在课堂上激烈地和他辩论。

他想说在他的倡议和推动下美国的大学联合起来成立了变种人事务委员会，负责解决歧视、入学名额分配和特殊能力问题。他想说Shaw实验室的人体实验丑闻曝光确实是他使用心灵感应暗中推动的，但他永远不会承认。他想说国会的相关立法正在推动，Xavier的姓氏和他的名声在美国政坛或许还是有那么一点影响力。他想说我们的世界正在慢慢变好。

他什么都没说出来。

“好在现在还不算太迟。圣诞快乐。”

“我本来也应该祝你圣诞快乐的，但我想你不过圣诞节。”

“没关系，”Erik耸耸肩，“你可以过。”

Charles警惕地看着他环顾客厅，被迫迎接随之而来的质问，“没有圣诞树？没有圣诞装饰？”

“这里只有我一个人，我没必要为自己做这些东西。”Charles为自己辩驳，“而且我打算今天去参加他们的圣诞舞会，那里我们会互相交换圣诞礼物。而你把我的计划全毁了！”他提高了声调。

“抱歉。”Erik毫无歉意地说，“你可以在自己家过圣诞节。”

蓝眼睛瞪着他。

“你应该去睡觉。”Erik看了看时钟宣布，Charles也顺着他的目光看了一眼，凌晨三点半，好极了。

“拜托，你可以把它当做一个圣诞惊喜。”Erik过来扶他的肩膀，Charles一动不动，任由男人搂住他的腰把他抱起来，然后自己把手臂环了上去。

被塞进蓬松的被窝的教授拉住了前男友的手臂，“你抛弃了我。”

“抱歉。”男人被迫以一个别扭的姿势看着他，主动把另一只胳膊伸了过去，“你能不能换只手拉？”

Charles从未这么从善如流。

“我不会了。”他说，看着睁大的蓝色瞳孔，解释道，“我的意思是，你可以，嗯，通过你的心灵感应找到我。然后……好吧我还没想好，但我们可以一起商量，好吗？”

“不要不打招呼就离开。”

“我也不会。”

十分钟之后，闭上眼睛的Charles开始发出均匀的呼吸声，拉着他的手也开始不受控制地松开。

Erik小心地抽出手臂，起身准备离开。这时他听到一个很轻很轻的声音。

“你为什么要回来？”Charles梦呓般地说。

Erik顿住了，重新转身俯下去，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头，“我爱你。”

他走出房间，回到餐厅，打开他的皮包，取出一份被可怕的紫色丝带扎好的包裹，上面的卡片上写着“圣诞快乐，Charles。”

在Charles醒来之前，他还有很多事要做。

End

人类之子：反变种人的人类极端恐怖组织。


End file.
